Wings of a New Life
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Hiei wants to become a pure being free from the bondage that being a demon brings. However, it is much harder than he thinks. Hiei+Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

Wings of a New Life

****

Chapter 1

Koenma, Botan, and Kurama all gathered around Hiei, who was sitting on the metal table awaiting the final time of being asked the question. They had already removed his third eye, as well as the dragon tattoo he had once had on his one arm. Hiei lay there, awaiting what he knew would come. "Now, Hiei, this is the last time I will ask you if you're sure you want to go through with this.", Koenma said.

Hiei felt the reassuring grip of Kurama's hand in his, and nodded. "Very well, then, Botan, administer the potion, will you?", Koenma asked.

Hiei closed his eyes, and felt the needle stuck into his arm. Hiei felt it start to burn inside himself as the liquid filled his blood. Soon, what seemed like white-hot metal filled his body. It burned, writhing, wanting escape from the body. Hiei screamed in pain, tossing and turning over and over again. Kurama gently stroked his hair, but to Hiei it was like pressing a cold iron against him. Hiei then felt the burst of energy breaking free, and then, all went dark.

.....

Kurama watched Hiei, now knocked out by the change, and turned to Koenma. "It worked, Kurama, but, he'll be out for a while, going through a change like this will be a new experience for Hiei. This is because it is not a change for a gain of power, you know, he must start from scratch to gain back the power he had before. However, for the experience of becoming pure, he has already made that decision.", Koenma explained, "You both will have bad times, Kurama, especially Hiei, now that he is sensitive to those feelings around himself. Now, you better go back to the human world."

"Right away.", Kurama responded.

He stroked one of Hiei's downy white wings before hoisting his love into his arms, and running for the human world. A group of angry demons met them about halfway there. "Traitors, traitors.", repeated over, and over again.

They tried snatching Hiei from Kurama, however, Kurama made it back out of the portal they had used to get into the other world. After sealing it up, Kurama headed for home, careful to hide anything suspicious about Hiei.

****

End Chapter: Do to awesome cliff- hanger questions such as, "What have you done to my Hiei?!" or "Is Hiei really weak now?" or "Will you please hurry and update?!" Please, don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Wings of a New Life

****

Chapter 2

Dear Readers, 

Hmmmm.... What do I say to a bunch of people who want to know what I could possibly have done to Hiei, and it may not be what you think it is..... Anyway, I explain what I did to Hiei in this chapter in a sense. So read, enjoy, review!

Sincerely,

FB

Hiei felt so.... Weak and tired. He felt himself start to sob, he wasn't fully awake, yet, he could tell that his hot, warm tears were not becoming tear gems. "Hiei? Are you awake?", he heard Kurama ask, "Hiei, it's okay, you're safe.",

Hiei opened his eyes, looking up at Kurama. "Your safe, Hiei, we're both at my place, now.", Kurama whispered, hugging Hiei tightly.

Hiei wiped his tears from his eyes, studying them with slight curiosity as they stayed liquid. He looked up at Kurama, who only stood and smiled at him. Hiei licked the tears that had rolled down to the corners of his mouth. They were salty, with a small bittersweet to them. Hiei slowly got off of the bed and stood, on wobbling legs, nearly falling, if Kurama hadn't of caught him before Hiei started to fall. "Rebirth, means, rebirth Hiei.", he chuckled, "Koenma said you should be able to walk perfectly within a couple hours.",

"What do I do until then?", Hiei snorted, obviously angered by this discovery.

"Practice.", Kurama said, tightly taking Hiei's hands, "Take it slowly first.", 

So, Hiei walked carefully, and utterly slow, but, soon, he was walking about on his own just fine enough, for the moment. Hiei stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom, folding, and unfolding his wings. Kurama stroked one, "They are still made mostly of down.", Kurama said, "Very soft, but not meant to fly with.", 

"Can they be hidden?", Hiei asked.

"Oh, yes, but, for that you need to learn how.", Kurama told him, "Now, how about some breakfast, we have eggs, waffles, sausage, bacon, and cereal.", 

"How do you people manage to get so much food?", Hiei asked.

"Many people work in mass-producing places called factories, they make everything from the tiniest pin, to the largest plane in some of them.", Kurama explained.

As Kurama got out the pans to make sausage, and a scrambled eggs, while Hiei sat at the table. "I feel so..... Naked without any power to defend myself right now, Kurama, what about that, what do I do if someone attacks me?", Hiei blurted.

"Nothing, that's why you were put under my supervision, Hiei. If anything happens, I can defend you from any physical attacks.", Kurama reminded him, "You'll gain new power anyway, you know that, Koenma told you before all of this happened.",

Hiei nodded, slowly before a steaming plate of food was set before him with a knife, and fork. Hiei looked at Kurama a little bit weary, he'd seen Kurama use these metal objects before. Yet, Kurama had never shown Hiei how to use one before. So, slowly, and a little clumsily, Hiei mimicked Kurama's actions.

When Kurama was finished, he looked up seeing Hiei's struggles with the human utensils, and helped to readjust his movements a bit. "You will eventually have to blend in with normal people here, so, might as well teach you from the start.", Kurama explained.

Oh, Hiei had heard of a few things of the human world, ice- cream, television..... It was the VCR and then the DVD players that had most interested Hiei so far, especially the DVD. In the demon world things were either live coverage, or you had to go to the event risking life, and limb to catch a glimpse of some action. Later, after having Hiei put his cloak on himself, the two left for Genki's Temple. Hiei actually riding the train for the first time, and finding it surprising at how the thing could move so quickly without a single bump along the way. The humans, whom he had never really studied before, always seemed to be in a hurry. Even Kurama, who was usually easy- going took it up a notch in the city. Hiei could feel how the place seemed to pulsate with a sort of beat. As they reached the more so secluded area where the temple was, the two took their time. Kurama even had them stop and watch as a small butterfly hatched from its cocoon.

Yukina greeted the two on the steps up to the sort of courtyard, and being quite perceptive, noticed the small bit of white poking out just slightly from under Hiei's cloak. "Hiei, what do you have under your cloak?", she asked, gently.

Kurama nodded the okay to tell her about what had been done. So, Hiei slowly removed his cloak. Yukina looked at Hiei surprised at first, then, she slowly reached a hand to touch one of the wings. Hiei slowly extended it, having improved on independently controlling each one. Yukina's figures brushed it first, then she put her whole hand and started to pet that wing slowly. "Hiei, they're... They're.... Gorgeous.", She whispered.

Hiei smiled warmly, as she smiled back cheerfully.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Heaven comes into play.


	3. Chapter 3

Wings of A New Life

****

Chapter 3

Hiei looked at Yukina as she gently touched Hiei's wings, it tickled him a little the way she did it too. Kurama was just explaining to Yusuke, and Kuwabara what had been done to Hiei. Of course, Kuwabara couldn't help but come forward and try to see if Hiei could avoid a punch. Kuwabara took it instead, though. "You should be rather careful of Hiei at the moment though, his wings haven't had the chance to strengthen up against blows like that.", Kurama explained, "You could have broken one cleanly off.", 

While Hiei glared at Kuwabara, Yukina tended poor Kurama's now swelling cheek. "It's nice to see you can hold still during something like this.", Yukina replied, "There all done.", 

"So, you've become an angel?", Yusuke asked.

Hiei nodded slightly, "It was the only option to me at the moment.", 

"I see, so, when do you gain any power? If at all?", Yusuke asked.

"Once I learn to fly.", Hiei told him, "I also have to go to heaven to talk with someone in charge there.", 

"Koenma said that part won't be as easy as it looks.", Kurama interrupted, "You see, demons and angels have been at war with each other even before Koenma came to power in the spirit world.", 

"What kind of a war?", Yusuke asked.

"One that has hurt both sides, and has been a long, on and off type of thing", Kurama explained, "So, the demons are against Hiei for _becoming_ an angel, and the angels more than likely are _against _any angel who was once a demon themselves.", 

"No matter whether the two are divided from the same basic creature.", Hiei spoke up, "We are all linked back to one, basic creature, it could fly, yet, it built it's home underground.", 

"So, they're fighting over nothing.", Kuwabara said, "It's only sibling rivalry if you really think about it.", 

"I guess you're right for once, but then again, your the only one among us with a sister old enough to be trouble.", Yusuke blurted, "And who's weak enough to be beaten up by her.", 

"Hey!", Kuwabara exclaimed.

Hiei looked at him with mild surprise, "You have a sister?", 

"Yeah, and she's older than me.", Kuwabara said.

"Hiei we better meet up with Koenma, and get up to heaven with you.", Kurama said, simply.

So, the two left there, heading to see Koenma....

.....

"Well, as I see it, going up there to register as one of them. Kurama, they respect you for changing your ways, so, you may help escort Hiei around there.", Koenma said, "Now, here is something I believe will come in very handy. This is a bracelet of the winds, and light.", 

"Why would we need that?", Hiei asked, mildly shocked.

"Well, you are angels, of which are of light. There are certain beasts, and mind, not all demons who pursue to kill beings of light.", Koenma continued, "Most of those of light are very powerful, however, you are like a young child in those terms at the moment, this bracelet will enable you to protect yourself.", 

"I see.", Kurama said, "Then there are other beings other than those of the three worlds?", 

"Those of before creation.", Koenma explained, "The demons and angels descended from one of them, then, you have the creatures of darkness, and the ones that started life along. Many more that are unknown exist as well, but, do avoid them at all costs.", 

"I see, come Kurama, we better get going.", Hiei said, turning to go.

"I have opened the most direct route I could for you.", Koenma spoke, "It is the staircase in the west wing, Botan will lead you there. Once to the top, you will check in with Salidia, an arch angel of first class security measures of heaven, got it?", 

"Yes, and thank- you.", Kurama said.

(Quick note: For reference on Salidia refer to New Beginnings! Or it's sequel!)

So, the two climbed the white, marble, spiraling stairs up towards the sky, however, they didn't stop, or seem to. Rather, the stairs kept going higher, and higher up. Until, they reached a doorway directly in the sky. Hiei, and Kurama pushed it open, and walked through. There, standing in the middle of the room, was a desk, everything in the room was the same, bright white. Except for the receptionist's dress. "May I be of assistance?", she asked.

"Um, yes. We have an appointment with a Salidia Wingfeather, for Hiei, and Kurama. We were sent here by Koenma.", Kurama added.

"Hiei, and Kurama, huh? Okay. H.... H..... H.... Ha.... Hempker..... Hess...... Hiati..... Hiei, and Kurama, here we go! Ah, yes you do, and it says here you don't know how to fly yet, so....", 

She turned around and whistled, and a couple chairs came flying down. Each scooped Kurama and Hiei up, then, they were off zooming up, and up.... Then into an office, which was also white. And a nice, young looking woman sitting on it, while talking on a small cell phone. "Now, Heero, don't panic.", Salidia said, "I know the couch just at the chair... But, it's a natural process for living things, which you accidentally turned them into. I understand, but, listen, use the caging spell on page sixteen of your manual.", a pause then, "No, you'll do fine on it, even a little cherub could handle that spell, and you're a chronos for Peter's sake, one of only two angels to reach that status. Don't worry, I promise that that'll be the first thing that I handle when I get home, kay? All right, Mommy loves you, bye!", 

"Hi, we were sent to....", Kurama started.

"See me, Hiei, and I take it the flaming red- headed cutie is Kurama....", Salidia said, "Here, first before we start, Hiei you have to fill all of these out, and Kurama as his temporary charge, you have to fill these out.", 

****

End Chapter: Um.... Let us give them a few days to fill all of those out! Hiei: (Sweatdrop) You have got to be kidding me! This stuff is as thick as at least the earth's core!

Kurama: Um..... Why do I have to fill my name out five hundred times?..... It doesn't make any sense.....


	4. Chapter 4

Wings of a New Life

****

Chapter 4

"Hiei are you sure you want to go ahead with this? I mean these training schools are more so like human ones than what you know.", Kurama asked.

"Yeah, sure.", Hiei responded.

He now had to attend a school for young arch angels, and his wings still were itchy with losing all the unneeded down feathers, and growing the feathers needed for flight. Kurama stood with Hiei, and talked with him until the first bell or whatever it was rang. Kurama kissed Hiei a loving good- bye, and jogged off to return home to go to his school. Hiei turned and went to face this new life alone for the first time, and dam it, doing that really sucked. 

****

End Chapter: This one is just to link the last chapter to the next one coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

Wings of a New Life

****

Chapter 5

Hiei sat down in the classroom he'd been assigned and looked around at all the different students entering the place. He seen a few too many sneers sent his way for his own liking. However, he did note the many nods of warm welcome given to him by various students. "Okay, class today, we get started with basic wing movements, and warm- ups. These will be to help you later this semester when you will take your first official attempts at flying.", the teacher instructed.

The teacher walked over to Hiei and started to talk with him. "I noticed you are having trouble relaxing some control...", Mr. Wingvera said, "To fly you have to give up a little control to the winds that are carrying you. You fight them, and they tear your wings from you little body.",

Hiei moved a little uncomfortably at that thought. "Oh, that and you plummet to your inedible doom too. Ah, just fooling around about the wings being torn off part, but, they will get broken up pretty badly if you don't relax.", the teach chuckled, "I'll show you what helps me to relax. Now, just let all your limbs save the legs go limp, and sit there envision that there's some sappy music playing in the back of your mind.... And suddenly the love of your life comes walking through the doors and it's a big, buttery tub of popcorn.", 

"What?!", Hiei blurted.

"Oh, hush your mouth, that's one of my own dreams, thank- you very much.", Mr. Wingvera scolded, "It's a very strange dream yes, but it relaxes me. Not that I'm not saying that you can't replace it with something else.", 

Hiei sighed, and then continued on his movements. 

.....

Later, Hiei was pulled into a private office, and found it was a meeting with Koenma. "Hello, Hiei, I take it you've started your schooling by now.... So, it is my wish to tell you that you do not have to worry about the costs, I've already paid for your schooling.", Koenma informed him, "I know this is a new experience for yourself, but, I do ask that you try not to get into trouble with other students there.",

Hiei nodded. Koenma continued, "You will be studying magic, astrology, navigation, flight as well as many languages, and singing.", 

"No.", Hiei grunted, "I will not be singing.

"Ah, but, an angels voice is a powerful weapon if used correctly.", Koenma explained, "It can reach any range, even those yet unknown, or named, to sing such a thing in front of anyone save another angelic being, is to kill them right off. Learning to control it, and put a cap upon how high it should go, it shows how to aim sound towards what you want to hit, not towards a large area of people. Don't want any accidental deaths now do we?", 

"I guess not.", Hiei snorted, "But, I am not signing some childish church gospel."

"We do not sing songs, Hiei, we sing spells, spells of revival of life, spells to lock the soul into a body forever, spells of defense, pain, protection, death, and eternal slumber.", a man said, walking in, "I am Mr. Bloodwing.", 

"I think I saw your name on some plaque or something in the halls.", Hiei pointed out.

"Ah, my honorary Golden Wing Award, for defeating the rogue demoness Sazuru I believe, and her army.", Mr. Bloodwing said with a fond smile, "It was the battle I was named for. When my wings were turned crimson with her blood....", 

"You killed her?", Hiei asked, in shock.

"With the most painful ones I could think of, inflaming her heart until it exploded her whole body.", he answered, "It's an old song, gruesome as it is.",

"You made her heart explode with a song?", Hiei asked.

"Just as I could easily give you the gift of a big dick with one.", Mr. Bloodwing snorted, "But, don't go getting any ideas.", 

"I won't.", Hiei sighed, "Your class doesn't sound too bad.", 

"It isn't, we get to learn several fun spells, like making someone you choose horny enough to need you like they need air.", Mr. Bloodwing winked, "It's charmed armies into surrender even.", 

"Defensive spell isn't it?", Hiei asked.

Bloodwing nodded.

**End Chapter: Next Chapter, learning to be an angel isn't all that it's cracked up to be, especially with Bloodwing as a teacher.**


	6. Chapter 6

Wings of a New Life

****

Chapter 6

Mr. Bloodwing walked into class the next morning humming gently underneath his breath. "Today, class we have a new student, Hiei over there. Plus, we get to learn some basics about magic in general and maybe try one little spell towards the end of the class if enough time.", Mr. Bloodwing explained, "Now, as many of you already know, magic comes in many different forms, and styles. The humans themselves have many different types. Wicca being one of the main ones, but they have the largest variety among the rest of the living beings today. Whales study the ancient magic of Mother Waters, or Ocean Reading. We, however have studied the ancient magic of Spell Signing, similar to Ocean Reading, which is a form of Spell Whistling.", 

As he talked, Mr. Bloodwing passed out books that had different types of magic. Demons, mind, few of whom are just shadow entities that take the shape of a demon or take over a demon's body practice Chant Magic. Chant magic is where the Spell Singing gained it's basic rhythms from. However much many of us angels are racist against demons, they are distantly related to us, the connection being a being similar to the Basic Demon, however, it has feathery black wings instead of the traditional bat, or dragon like wings.", Mr. Bloodwing continued, "The spell we will try today is the most basic, and most important young angelic beings as yourselves need to learn, it is meant to hide your wings from sight, and is three basic, and root notes. Do, Re, and Sol, all of which any singer, in any culture can be asked to sing, and they will automatically sing it. Our spells can either be said in English, or the elegant form of Latin.", 

He walked up to the front of the class and wrote three words on the board. Hide my wings. "This spell is always useful for our kind because of how we tend to watch over the human race. According to legend, we were the ones that caused the human race to advance beyond it's basic roots because we gave them basic knowledge of fire, and technology, however, this came at a price, they slowly began to not believe that we were real so this is why we use this spell, and defend them from the dangers they do not know about.", Mr. Bloodwing said, "As long as you think of this class as a combination of history, science, math, English, Latin, and art, you'll be fine, because that's exactly what it is as all music classes are.", 

The class all looked at him as he wrote something on the board. "This is the way the music for this basic spell looks.", Mr. Bloodwing explained, "This is the only known spell that will not backfire if done incorrectly, so you can practice it on your own any number of times. Now, these three things here are called quarter notes, this is the time measure, three four, three beats per measure, quarter note gets the beat. It is done in the key of C/Do. Here are your notes, now, we'll sing them together with the piano.", Mr. Bloodwing explained.

Soon, the whole class looked human, even Hiei, however, all they had to do was sing the same song, with Show My Wings, as words, all got it, except one poor kid who ended up with his head through the ceiling. "Like I said, the first spell is the only one without any backfires.", Mr. Bloodwing explained, "So remember your first aid kits next time you come to class.", 

****

End Chapter: Wow, interesting, next chapter, Hiei's impatient, so he decides to learn how to fly!


	7. Chapter 7

Wings of a New Life

****

Chapter 7

Dear Readers, 

Sadly to say this is the last chapter to this story.... Happy to say I will be releasing some more stories as soon as I have ended all current stories on FF.Net, and www.mediaminer.org I will be rejoining the Artemis Fowl section as well, with two stories, both original in plot I might add. One of which I now have a title for Artemis Fowl and the Curse of the Cat's- eye Jewel.

Sincerely Yours,

FB

.....

Hiei looked up at the sky, this was his final test, he'd gone through this school all year, learned how to use spell songs, survived being beaten at the start of the year by a couple low- life creeps. Now, all he had to do was fly, straight up, and fly a course. It was that simple.... All arch- angels go through this test and by the end of the year all of the unneeded down was now replaced with flight feathers... Though, Hiei's did remain with down feathers dominating the wings. He checked to make sure nothing was stuck between the feathers that would throw him off of course. "Right, now, just jump....", Hiei said to himself, "Then, you begin your new life.",

Hiei's turn came and much to his amazement as he shot from his crouching position, he made it higher than the clouds themselves. Hiei quickly adjusted to a slow and slight descent. It was like his body knew what it needed to do in the first place. "Here's your flying license, you're graduation ceremony will be this afternoon.", Mr. Bloodwing replied, clamping on large hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Here's something special for you.", he held a necklace with a gleaming crystal clear diamond on the end, "It's yours, just keep it close on hand, you may need it.",

Hiei took the jewel, it was like a dew drop, perfectly clear in his cupped hand. Hiei stared at it amazed by the network of rainbows that spilled forth from it's depths. "Thank- you, I guess.", Hiei muttered, but still slipped it around his neck.

.....

Later that afternoon, Kurama showed up to watch Hiei's graduation from the school. "You've changed since the last time I saw you Hiei.", Kurama said, "Especially the wings.", 

"Most of the feathers are flight now, instead of all that down.", Hiei explained.

"I see.", Kurama said, happily.

The graduation went without a hitch, making Hiei now an official angelic citizen. However, shortly there after, Koenma had Hiei back on cases.

.....

Hiei plummeted a couple thousand feet in a downward spiral, drawing one of the daggers from his belt. He activated the magic weaved into it, with a breath of low and light bass, it was a tricky spell, but, Hiei had it. He watched the angelic writing scroll across the swords blade. Hiei brought it right down on the target's head. Kurama sliced the rest of their victim up to tiny pieces. Hiei smiled down on the poor demon gone wrong, he waited for Kurama to leave, before pressing the necklace Bloodwing had given him to a piece of the demon's body that was still squirming. The words translated as, "Purify your mind, body, and soul. Use it for good into the next life you go.", Hiei chanted it twice, then let the gem light up in his hand, then fade. 

This was his new life, so he had to work in a few details, it didn't matter, as long as Hiei was allowed two things, flying and his koi. 

****

End Story


End file.
